


Finding Xi Gu

by jappfrost



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Protective!XiangHaoTing, Whump!YuXiGu, Will add more as the story progresses - Freeform, flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jappfrost/pseuds/jappfrost
Summary: “W-what do you want?” Xi Gu tried to back away a little further, but his back was already met with the banister of the stairs. Thoughts of that night when Hao Ting first decided to accompany him home came running back to his mind. This person could be one of those men of questionable reputation who kidnapped innocent people that Xiang Hao Ting was talking about. But then… this person called him by his name. He knew him. “Who are you and how do you know me?”
Relationships: Lu Zhi Gang/Sun Bo Xiang, One Sided Xia De/Yu Xi Gu, Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Losing Him

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with another epic story! Here's to hoping that I make it till the end again this time around. LOL.
> 
> I don't own anything HIStory related, but I really am obsessed with Make Our Days Count. Alas, I can't own the all the good things. All rights are with LINE TV / Choco Media.
> 
> I do these things for fun only and is not, in any way, a profitable exercise. :)

The cold wintry air was blowing mercilessly this evening, and despite the layers of clothing that Xi Gu was wearing, including his favorite worn-out cream-colored scarf, he couldn’t help but shiver. His skinniness just wouldn’t allow him the natural protection from such an invasive weather.

But despite this, he would have easily braved the walk from the school all the way to his apartment. After all, compared to all the things that he has gone through in life, this was only a minor inconvenience. Then again, those nights of taking the path home, freezing and all alone, were a thing of the past.

Now, he has Hao Ting closely beside him, radiating warmth and love, and everything else that was good in the world. He was holding his hand, squeezing it tightly, as if afraid that the heat would seep out and that Xi Gu would shiver all over again.

“Comfy?” Hao Ting’s dreamy low toned voice brought Xi Gu back to reality and away from his thoughts. That voice was like a magnet, and wherever his mind may stray, it would always anchor him back.

He threw the other man a soft smile and answered with a simple nod. “Thank you.” _For the warmth. For the love. For this. For us._

They trudged on, hand-in-hand, without a single word spoken between them. Being together was more than enough. They were content, and it was comforting and reassuring.

It took a while, with them wanting to spend as much time together as possible, neither wanting to be apart from each other, but a few minutes later, they have arrived right at the entrance of Yu Xi Gu’s tiny living quarters.

For a second, Xi Gu had wanted to ask him to stay the night, but the thought of the impending Finals Exam in a few more days caused him to bite back his tongue. He knew that if they would be together, especially in his miniscule bed, they would be completely distracted by each other’s presence and sleep would just simply evade them for the night. This wouldn’t do because they would have to be at their best so that they could continue to prepare for the test they would have to take.

“We’re here.” Xi Gu stated. He turned to Hao Ting and, on his tiptoes, gave the other man a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you for today. You did well.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay over?” Hao Ting ventured to ask. Of course. he wouldn’t have the same reservations as Yu Xi Gu. “It was really cold outside, you know? Would you really want me to get out there again tonight?”

His boyfriend really did drive a hard bargain. But no. He had to be firm with his resolve.

“You know we can’t, Xiang Hao Ting.” Xi Gu shook his head while making sure that he kept his imploring eyes fixed on the other man’s. “We promised your parents that we’ll get you qualified for the top universities in the country. We need to be completely focused, and sleeping together would just serve as a distraction for both of us. Only for a few more days, okay?”

Hao Ting pouted. And then proceeded to whine like a baby. “Come on, Yu Xi Gu.”

Yu Xi Gu sighed heavily and offered a prayer up to the heavens. How did he ever have such a big baby for a significant other? “I’m serious, Hao Ting.” He began. “After this weekend, we could be together all we want with only the results of the exams possibly getting in the way. But until then, can we stick to our promise?”

The pout on Hao Ting’s face was still there, as if permanently stuck with glue. “Alright. Just a few more days.” He finally agreed, albeit a little bit reluctantly.

Happy that his boyfriend had given in, Xi Gu decided to reward his man with a winning smile. “I knew you would understand!” He exclaimed, before tiptoeing once again to give the other man a deeper kiss than the first. “Thanks again for taking me home. I’ll see you tomorrow after my shift?”

He proceeded to open the door, well aware of Hao Ting just standing by the corridor, watching him.

“Forty minutes.” He heard Hao Ting declare, apropos of nothing.

He turned around and tilted his head, showing his confusion. “What?’ He asked, while letting out a soft chuckle. Leave it to Hao Ting to spout nonsense at random moments.

“Today, we walked forty minutes from the school to your apartment.” Xiang Hao Ting shared, puffing up his chest as if he was proud of some sort of accomplishment. Xi Gu wasn’t comprehending. “Remember how it only took us twenty-one minutes the first time?”

“Yeah…” Xi Gu nodded, the memories flooding back to him. “I do remember. What about it?”

“When you’re alone, you’d usually take twenty-six minutes. Then when you met me and still hated me, it took you twenty-one minutes. Now that we’re together, it took you forty. You’re enjoying my company.” Hao Ting stated his facts, a smug smile plastered on his handsome face. “Oh, how the times have changed.”

“Silly, Hao Ting.” Xi Gu couldn’t help but laugh. His Hao Ting was such a child. “You go home and go to bed. We still have a lot of topics to cover for tomorrow if we want you to achieve a score good enough for the top five national colleges.”

“As soon as you close the door, then I’m good.” Hao Ting said.

“Alright.” What else could Xi Gu do but to provide him with what he wanted? Otherwise, we wouldn’t want to leave. “Goodnight, Xiang Hao Ting.”

“Goodnight, Yu Xi Gu.”

Yu Xi Gu closed the door slowly and gently, eyes not straying away from the image of his man, even as the space between the wall and door gradually diminished into nothing.

When it was finally clicked shut, and Xi Gu was certain that there was a sturdy wall between them, he let out a heavy sigh. “Just a few more nights. Just one more exam. Xiang Hao Ting and I are going to make it. We just have to work hard and to believe.”

After taking a few more minutes to collect himself, he sprang into action, flicking on the lights so that he could begin to divest himself of their school uniform. He switched to his yet again oversized t-shirt and proceeded to do his nightly rituals before going to bed.

At this point he has studied so much material and he feared that if he took in any more, his head would explode. And that, he was convinced, wouldn’t be too helpful for him in achieving his goals. He’d have to reserve his energy for tomorrow.

Now, Yu Xi Gu prided himself as someone who could wake up at will, meaning, that if he wanted to wake up at 5 in the morning to do some last-minute review, then he would wake up at five.

Today, he had hoped to sleep in a little bit and wake up at half past six. He wasn’t expected at the convenience store until eight so he had wanted to take in as much sleep as he possibly could before facing yet another long day.

But then, his sleep addled mind was rudely being brought to consciousness by an incessant ringing sound coming from the door. He wanted to ignore it so that he could proceed with what he had planned but it only grew louder and louder, to the point that all the remnants of sleep vanished from Yu Xi Gu’s brain. 

A quick glance at his window told him that it was still completely dark outside, no hints at all of the rising sun. Whoever must be knocking at his door had an important matter to discuss with him.

“Who is it?” He asked as he extricated himself from his blanket.

The moment he spoke, the knocking and the buzzing stopped all of a sudden.

“Hello?” He called out, already making a move for the door. He looked through the peep-hole to see who it was but there was no one there. He attempted to look around, despite the limited view, and was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers laid out on the floor outside the room.

_Xiang Hao Ting._

Didn’t they already agree that they’d meet after his shift at the store? What was he doing here now? And at this hour of the night?

Well, he couldn’t very well leave him out there now, could he? That would be too heartless of him.

He unlocked the door and was about to kneel down to pick up the flowers when he was haphazardly pulled into someone’s chest.

He tried to struggle out of the other person’s hold, not really appreciating this trick being pulled on him by his boyfriend. He was about to scold Hao Ting but as he breathed in the scent of the person holding him close, he realized that it was not who he thought it was. He paused in shock, causing the other person restraining him to loosen the hold on him as well.

Yu Xi Gu pulled away and found no resistance from the other man. He looked up and realized that the man was wearing a balaclava which made it impossible for Yu Xi Gu to recognize him.

“You… who…” He uttered in surprise. There were about a hundred alarm bells ringing wildly in Xi Gu’s head already. He just knew that he was in a potentially highly dangerous situation.

“Hello, Yu Xi Gu.” The other man greeted him, his voice sounding rather deranged.

“W-what do you want?” Xi Gu tried to back away a little further, but his back was already met with the banister of the stairs. Thoughts of that night when Hao Ting first decided to accompany him home came running back to his mind. This person could be one of those men of questionable reputation who kidnapped innocent people that Xiang Hao Ting was talking about. But then… this person called him by his name. He knew him. “Who are you and how do you know me?”

“We don’t know each other that well, Yu Xi Gu.” The man took a step toward him. “But I do know Hao Ting. And he did something that I really think he shouldn’t have.”

“W-what do you mean?” Xi Gu tried to look around but there was nothing that he could use to knock this man down. Hand-to-hand combat was absolutely out of the question. With his constitution, he’d be overpowered by the other in no time.

“It’s a shame that you’d be involved in all these, but you seem to be the only way for me to make him pay for what he has done.” The man continued, not showing any signs that he has heard what Xi Gu has previously asked.

“Y-you’re making a big mistake messing with me and Xiang Hao Ting.” Xi Gu threatened, although he wasn’t sure he had the intended effect. The other man simply laughed at him.

“Oh yeah? And what would you do about it?” The man has now stepped in uncomfortably close to him, caging him in between his two arms and the banister behind him. “I don’t care what happens to me anymore. I just want him to pay.”

_What the hell?_

There really was no way about it. He just had to go and make a run for his life. He took a deep breath and tried to remember how he did it with Hao Ting that one time. Stealthily slip in the space underneath the arm and then quickly dash.

That was all there was to it. And so, sending a quick ‘Help me’ to his parents, he did just that. He managed to slide down and out of the hands of his captor, but before he could even break into a run, he was immediately tugged backwards through the back collar of his night shirt.

The force of the pull was so strong that he tumbled backwards and down to the floor, the other man landing right on top of him. His face landed on the floor first, and a plethora of pain invaded his senses coming from the right temple, where he assumed, he took the brunt of the fall.

The last things he remembered before sleep went to claim him a second time that night was the sight of red roses on the floor and the metallic smell of blood which was dripping from the side of his head.


	2. Missing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xi Gu was supposed to work at the convenience store with Zhi Gang today, but he didn't show up. Neither did he call the other man that he wouldn't be able to make it, nor did he answer his calls.
> 
> What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you very well know, this was inspired by the wonderful tale of HIStory3: Make Our Days Count. Sadly, I don't own anything about MODC. Not the actors, not the story, and most definitely not the rights to the show.
> 
> Let it also be known that this story is canon-compliant only until Ep7 (or Ep 13-14). LOL. Hope you enjoy reading!

Lu Zhi Gang heaved a grateful sigh of relief when he managed to reach the convenience store just as the rain decided to fall, its heavy fat drops rapidly drenching the streets outside. He had thought that he would get caught in the rain when he noticed that the sky was teeming with heavy dark clouds earlier on his way. But he supposed that he had run fast enough for him to avoid getting wet in the downpour.

It was only morning and the business hasn’t even opened. Yet, the rain seemed to be sending an ominous signal that this day would be riddled with misfortunes. Lu Zhi Gang could only shake his head away from these superstitious thoughts. He hoped and prayed that this inclement weather would only be temporary and that it wouldn’t affect the influx of customers for the rest of the day.

He hurried over to the back of the store to change to his uniform, noting on his way there that Yu Xi Gu hasn’t reported yet to work. It was an odd thing, for he knew that Little Gu was a responsible kid who has never been late before, so he made a mental note to call him and ask him where he was if he has not arrived yet by the time that Zhi Gang has already put on his work attire.

But whatever plan he had of checking up on his friend was pushed to the wayside when a pair of high school girls came rushing in to the store.

“Hello, sorry the establishment is not yet open for the day.” Zhi Gang greeted as he was tying the apron to his waist. He took in the appearance of the girls in front of him, noting with a tiny pang of sympathy for them that they were drenched from head to toe by the unforgiving weather outside.

“We know, uncle.” One of the girls addressed him. “Sorry to barge in all of a sudden but we were hoping that you could let us stay here inside while we wait for the rain to subside.”

“My umbrella was broken when a strong gust of wind turned it upside down.” The other girl supplied, holding up what could only be the remains of her battered umbrella, then pointing to her companion, “Shi Yu over there didn’t bring any.”

“I see…” Zhi Gang nodded in understanding. “Well, please make yourselves at home. I don’t think that rain is going to let up any time soon.”

“Thank you, mister.” The two girls bowed at him gratefully before they made their way to a couple of chairs by the shop window.

“No worries.” Zhi Gang offered them a warm smile. “Let me go get some towels for you, ladies. I would offer you a change of clothes too but unfortunately, I don’t have any that are befitting young women here at the store.”

“You are too kind, mister.” The girl named Shi Yu laughed daintily. “The towels would be more than enough. Thank you.”

“You may call me Brother Zhi Gang if you’d like.” He offered as he was handing them the promised towels. He simply felt that being referred to as ‘mister’ sounded too formal, and that being called ‘uncle’ made him feel old, which was unsettling for him as he was presently dating a high schooler who was more or less the same age as the two girls in the store.

“Okay.” Shi Yu acquiesced. “Thank you for the towels, Brother Zhi Gang.”

“It’s no problem.” Zhi Gang waved her off. “Let me make you girls a cup of tea, as well. The two of you must be freezing.”

“Oh no, that’s too much Brother Zhi Gang.” Shi Yu’s friend interjected. “You’ve done us a lot of favors already.”

“Mei Fang is right.” Shi Yu seconded. “At least let us pay for it. It’s the least that we can do in return.”

“You girls are so well-mannered.” Zhi Gang couldn’t help grinning at them. _Unlike some other teenager he knew_. “Please make yourselves comfortable while I prepare your tea.”

“Thank you.” Mei Fang replied with a cute grin of her own.

The two girls quickly settled into the seats, drying off the droplets of rain from their hair, and placing the backpacks that they have been carrying on top of their table.

“I hope the books didn’t get wet.” Zhi Gang wasn’t actively listening but he could still hear Mei Fang speak. “That would be terrible.”

A short scuffling later, which Zhi Gang presumed as the girls taking out their study materials, he heard Shi Yu respond to her friend. “They seem fine to me. That’s lucky.”

“That’s great! I was so worried that I wouldn’t be able to make use of these books to study for the finals.” Mei Fang whined dramatically. “It’s a good thing that we brought water proof bags.”

“That’s true.” Shi Yu agreed. “Hey, do you have the notes for the last Physics discussion. I wasn’t paying attention during class.”

“You were chatting with me during class, remember?” Mei Fang reminded her friend. “I didn’t have notes either. I remember thinking that I could just copy from Ting An, but now we’re not talking to him anymore.”

“Don’t bring him up in our conversations, Mei Fang.” Shi Yu hissed harshly. “I’m still mad at him.”

“Until now?” Mei Fang asked. “Are you guys really going let high school pass without patching things up? We’re graduating soon.”

“Yeah. He hasn’t apologized for what he has done.” Shi Yu’s response was immediate. “And, I still can’t believe that he did that to Xiang Hao Ting. The nerve of him to claim that he did it for my sake.”

Zhi Gang perked up at the sound of that familiar name. How did they know Hao Ting? Did they attend the same high school? And if they knew him, then it’s likely that they’re also acquainted with his Sun Bo Xiang.

He walked towards them with their tea, hoping to listen in further to their conversation.

“I know Ting An did wrong, Shi Yu. But can you please try and be the bigger person?” Mei Fang pleaded. “Extend the olive branch to him? Lately he’s been alone most of the time, and he looks so dejected.”  
“If I forgive him without him apologizing, then how would he realize that he was in the wrong?” Shi Yu countered. “I would have thought that he realized his mistakes by now, but apparently I overestimated him.”

Their discussion seemed to have turned too serious now, so Zhi Gang decided that it was time for him to slip into their conversation and shift it to something lighter where they wouldn’t have to fight. Gods knew how tired he was of having people shout at each other here in the store.

“Here you go, ladies. Your tea.” He stated with as much bravado as he can. The two girls immediately turned to him and gave him a thankful smile. He could tell that they neither of them wanted to pursue their previous conversation and that they were grateful for having him interrupt. “So, you both are in high school?”

“Yes, we’re graduating seniors from Zen Ren.” Shi Yu was the one to confirm as she was extending her hands to take the proffered beverage. “Thank you for the tea, Brother Zhi Gang.”

“Ah, Zen Ren.” Zhi Gang echoed. That answered one of Zhi Gang’s questions, and if his suspicions were right, then they would know his boyfriend. “Then you may have heard of a certain Sun Bo Xiang?”

Zhi Gang would be lying if he said that he wasn’t the least bit curious of how Sun Bo Xiang was like when he was not around Zhi Gang. He simply couldn’t let this opportunity of finding out more about Bo Xiang’s high school life pass.

“Sun Bo Xiang?” Mei Fang tilted her head to the side. “Isn’t that one of Hao Ting’s lackeys?”

_Lackeys?!_

“Yeah. He’s the monkey with the shaved head.” Shi Yu described in an effort to help Mei Fang remember.

_Monkey?!_

“Ah, right!” Mei Fang exclaimed happily at the recollection. “He’s the one who suffered the infamous Hao Ting wedgie at the cafeteria last year, right?”

_Wedgie?!_

“Yes! That’s him!” Shi Yu nodded her head. Then, turning to Zhi Gang, she asked, curious. “He’s in our batch, Brother Zhi Gang. How did you know him?” 

Zhi Gang couldn’t respond fast enough. Okay, did he mention that these girls were well-mannered? He’s taking it back now.

He laughed a bit uncomfortably at them. “Oh, he’s just one of my regulars.” Zhi Gang didn’t know whether Bo Xiang was out to his friends in school or not, so he couldn’t very well just affirm that they were seeing each other.

Then, just as he said that, the chimes on the door alerted him to a new presence to the store.

“Good morning! Welcome!” He recited his usual spiel, out of habit, although he knew already who it was.

“Brother Zhi Gang!” True enough, it was Sun Bo Xiang in the flesh who was now rushing up to wrap him in a… dripping wet hug. “I’m so glad you got to work safe and dry.”

Zhi Gang pulled away, sending a quick glance to the two girls who were now looking at him with eagle eyes. “But now I’m wet, thanks to you.”

“Oh! Sorry, Brother Zhi Gang!” Sun Bo Xiang had the nerve to look apologetic. “It’s just that… I missed you and I couldn’t help it if my immediate reaction upon seeing you was to hug you.”

He was about to respond to him to remind him that they were, as a matter of fact, in the store, and that there were customers watching their every move when all of a sudden, an ear-splitting screech sounded from one of the girls.

“OH MY GOD.” Zhi Gang and Bo Xiang both turned at the same time to determine who was the source of the god-awful sound. It turned out to be none other than Mei Fang who has taken out her phone and was now pressing non-stop on what was undoubtedly the capture button of her camera. “IS ZEN REN TRULY BOYS’ LOVE HEAVEN? THERE ARE SO MANY COUPLES TO SHIP, I’M DYING.”

“S-shi Yu…” Sun Bo Xiang greeted the girl he was more familiar with. “What are you guys doing here?”

Shi Yu simply raised her eyebrow at him. “I would have asked you the same question, except, I think all of us here already know the answer to that, am I right?”

Sun Bo Xiang blushed, and Zhi Gang could only let out a sigh and roll his eyes. He never was going to have a peaceful moment in this store.

“Y-you’re right! I’m dating Brother Zhi Gang” Sun Bo Xiang finally managed to respond, which warmed Zhi Gang’s heart by a lot. He was so sure that Bo Xiang would deny their relationship but he was just pleasantly surprised with how Bo Xiang never felt the need to hide their relationship from anyone anymore.

“I didn’t know you swing that way.” Shi Yu stated, although it was quite difficult to hear under the renewed squealing coming from Mei Fang. “Are you sure you didn’t date Hao Ting when he and I were still together?” She asked, and there was a glint in her eye which told Zhi Gang that she wasn’t really being serious, but was being rather mischievous.

Sun Bo Xiang made a retching sound beside him, and Zhi Gang couldn’t help laughing at how silly he looked. “Absolutely not.” Sun Bo Xiang denied vehemently. “We’ve always been like almost brothers, and you know how weird that would be if two brothers become a couple all of a sudden!”

“Just making sure.” Shi Yu replied, the smirk on her face completely betraying her amusement.

Sun Bo Xiang made a silly face at her. “It’s not like the two of you are still dating.” He mocked.

“Sun Bo Xiang!” Zhi Gang scolded lightly, trying to diffuse the situation before things could even get out of hand. “What did I tell you about making a fuss at the store?”

“But Brother Zhi Gang!” Bo Xiang had the gall to whine at him. They’ve talked about this before and Zhi Gang was certain he made it clear to Sun Bo Xiang never to disturb the peace of their simple convenience store. “That weren’t even any other customers in here either!”

Zhi Gang could only let out a long-suffering sigh at him. “You and your best friend Hao Ting really need to learn how to keep your mouths shut.”

“You know Xiang Hao Ting too?” Mei Fang seemingly has recovered from her BL-induced euphoria and was now participating in the conversation.

Zhi Gang nodded his response but Sun Bo Xiang was the one to answer the question verbally. “Yu Xi Gu works part time here at the store with Brother Zhi Gang.”

“YU XI GU?” As if with an on switch, Mei Fang wailed anew when she heard about her campus idol. “MY MALE GOD WORKS HERE? MY GOODNESS, WHERE IS HE?” Her head looked as if it was going to snap in half with the way she maniacally turned and searched for the wayward top-of-the-class graduating Zen Ren student.

The mention of Yu Xi Gu’s name actually reminded Zhi Gang of what he has initially intended to do before the girls came running in to the store, all wet and wild. “Hm… It is strange that we haven’t seen him yet today. He’s usually one of the early birds.”

“I bet Hao Ting kept him up all night.” Sun Bo Xiang suggested.

“Damn, Sun Bo Xiang, thanks for that.” Shi Yu mockingly replied. “That really was too much information. I didn’t need to know about my ex’s current sex life.”

Zhi Gang would have made a comment about how teenagers seemed to talk about sex more openly than they used to be, except that his mind was now preoccupied with concern over his friend and employee.

“He might be stuck somewhere waiting for the rain to let out.” Zhi Gang thought, already ignoring the childish banter happening between his boyfriend and a couple of teenage girls. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and realized that Xi Gu should have been here a little over half an hour ago.

Surely, he should have already given him a call if he was going to be late, right? Restless and worried, Zhi Gang took out his phone and began to dial Xi Gu’s number, but it only kept ringing. A few more times he tried it again, but every attempt simply went to voicemail.

“What the hell?” Zhi Gang swore as he double checked the screen of his phone that he was, in fact, calling Yu Xi Gu. The boy would never not let him know about these things. So why hasn’t he?

Did something bad happen?

Zhi Gang shook his head. There was no need for him to panic. There must be a much more likely reason to explain this unusual turn of events.

“You know, maybe he overslept.” Sun Bo Xiang theorized as he now sat right beside his Zhi Gang. “I remember him going home together with Hao Ting, and you know… they probably finally did it. I wouldn’t put it past Hao Ting to have tired him out. That man has the libido of a bunny.”

“A few nights before your big exam?” Zhi Gang wasn’t convinced. “Xi Gu would never allow himself to be distracted from one of the most important moments of his life.”

“Why don’t you try calling Hao Ting?” Shi Yu suggested, apparently still involved with their conversation. “If he doesn’t answer, then that could mean they’re really still in bed.” 

“That’s not…” Zhi Gang was about to reason why that that wasn’t a definitive way of finding out whether they actually slept together but he didn’t think he had the energy to explain.

“Smart idea, Shi Yu!” Bo Xiang said, already fishing out his phone to do the call himself, much to Zhi Gang’s exasperation.

_Can’t these teenagers think of anything else other than sex?_

The first try went straight to voicemail, and there was a shit-eating grin forming quickly on the face of Sun Bo Xiang.

“My babies are making babies!” Mei Fang seemed to be hyperventilating excessively at her spot, lost in her own world of fantasy. “Are they going to make me the godmother? Oh, I hope they would!”

Shi Yu simply had her signature smirk on, and said nothing else.

“Brother Zhi Gang, it appears that your employee is slacking to get some extra sexy time with his boyfriend.” Sun Bo Xiang mocked him. “You should hire me instead. I’ll work extra _hard_ for you.”

This boy was so shameless.

Zhi Gang was about to tell him off when the chimes on the door rang once again, hopefully heralding an actual paying customer.

“Good morning, how may I help you today?” Zhi Gang prided himself a professional for being able to switch his tone and stance in a matter of seconds.

But oh, it wasn’t a customer. It was Xiang Hao Ting, drenched from head to toe, with a dead serious expression on his face.

“Uncle Zhi Gang, have you been slaving my Yu Xi Gu around?” Xiang Hao Ting asked, a little breathless. Zhi Gang could only assume that the boy had run all the way here, without even bothering to bring an umbrella with him. “He hasn’t been responding to my messages all day.”

The worry that has been brewing inside Zhi Gang’s head only worsened the more that Hao Ting spoke. It was one thing for Xi Gu not to respond to him, but it sounded a whole lot worse that he hasn’t even contacted his boyfriend.

“He hasn’t reported to work yet.” Zhi Gang disclosed, but couldn’t say any more. His fear for Xi Gu’s safety was increasing every second, and it was leaving him rather short on words.

“Impossible.” Hao Ting shook his head, glancing around the store. If he noticed the two other girls, he didn’t let it show. “Where else would he have gone? And why would he not respond to my LINE?”

“Didn’t you go home together?” Sun Bo Xiang inquired.

“We went back to his apartment, but I didn’t stay the night.” Hao Ting answered, sweeping back his hair, a nervous tick. “I called him first thing in the morning but he never answered.”

“Maybe he’s studying for the exams and doesn’t want to be bothered.” Shi Yu offered, although she sounded a little unconvinced herself.

“No…” Hao Ting shook his head a little wildly, scattering droplets of rainwater everywhere around him. “We had a promise…”

Without waiting for anyone else to say anything, Hao Ting turned back and rushed out of the store, not minding the heavy rainstorm that was now soaking him completely.

The only thought that was running in his mind was…

_“Yu Xi Gu, where are you?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know! This first chapter ended with evil!
> 
> Sorry guys, if there's anything that you should know about me, it's that I' m a very angsty person, and it does get reflected in the things that I write.
> 
> Don't worry though! Despite all my pent-up angst, I'm not the type to end things on a sour or bitter note, so expect (dare I spoil it?) a happy ending after everything has happened in this fic. Hehe.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
